


Dirk: Loses it in a Changing Room

by fightableomo



Series: Non Sburb Omo [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Save Me, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wets himself and some pants he was trying on while shopping. What a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk: Loses it in a Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you want to read this for cute things, I like humiliating people, I call people I like nerds.

Dirk stepped out of the changing room again, yet another pair of dark jeans on his legs. “What about these?”

His older brother shrugged, “How do they feel?”

“Fine.”

D nodded, “Cool, cool. Turn around.”

Dirk put out his hand and started a slow spin.

“Yeah, no. Those make your ass look awful. Put them back on the hanger, I’ll go grab some more jeans. If we have to, we can drive to another store.”

The younger groaned, “This is why I hate shopping. They’re just pants. Why do we even need to get new ones anyway?”

“Your old ones were too short. I don’t want you walking around like some hobo. We have money to buy you pants that actually fit, so we’re going to do that.”

Dirk groaned and walked back into the changing room. It was the same thing for the umpteenth time. Take off the jeans and wait around in his underwear for D to bring more jeans, sometimes more. It was boring and a little bit irritating.

Soon enough, a knock was heard on Dirk’s changing stall, but no pants were handed over the door, “Sorry. There aren’t any more good ones in your size.”

“Why don’t you let me look?”

“You think I don’t know what you would like? I’m saying there’s nothing else, but go ahead and look.”

Dirk sighed and dressed before exiting the small changing room. He then walked over to the jeans section and looked around. Just like D had said, there weren’t any styles he liked that they hadn’t already tried.

“Come on, let’s go to Old navy, they might have something, either a different brand or different fit.”

He sighed heavily but relented, “Fine. But I’m not leaving this store without something. Buy me a soda?”

“Sure.” He lead him to the front of the store and grabbed a soda from the cooler at the front.

A little while later, they walked into Old Navy. Dirk tossed a now empty soda bottle into a nearby trash can as he walked, somewhat stiffly, over to the jeans.

D, of course followed, and grabbed a couple pair before heading to the changing rooms. Dirk, however, stalled.

“Hey, I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick, okay?”

The older grabbed his alarm before he could walk off, “Look, I’m tired, I bet you’re tired. Let’s just find some good pants then get out of here. I don’t want to delay this. Once we find something, we can go, and you can use the rest room at home,”

Right, being in public and taking hours to look for clothes must have been as frustrating for D as it was for Dirk. He gave a small nod before walking into a stall with the couple pairs of pants, all too aware of how much liquid he let accumulate in his bladder.

He groaned before sliding on a pair of jeans.

It was the same routine as normal for the first two pairs, but as he went back in to change into the third, he had to stop to grab himself to stop a leak. Shit, he was losing it.

Frowning, he managed to hold it in while he shuffled out of the current pair of pants and into the next, praying that this third pair would be ‘the one(s)’. Of course, they were too small.

The waist was too tight on his swollen abdomen and the cuffs didn’t reach his ankles. Whatever, he would just say that the second or first pair were better and not even bother going out. He cleared his throat to speak, one hand already snaking down to grab himself. “I think I’ve made my decision.”

“Oh yeah? After three pairs?”

“Mostly. I mean, I just want to go home, and the pockets on the second pair are my only issues.” That and the where the waist of it lay, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Okay, put them back on and come back out,”

Dirk grumbled but complied. As soon as he got the previous pair back on, it pressure of the higher waist was too much to bare; he started leaking.

“Shit shit shit.” He couldn’t help himself from whispering it. Of course, that’s meant D heard him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Fuck. Yeah. Just–” Dirk threw open the door before the slowly leaking piss made a damp spot on his pants. “Do these look fine to you?”

“Yeah, fine, but not great. Why are you so impatient all of a sudden?”

“I was always impatient. I’m going to change n–” Dirk doubled over with a gasp, effectively cutting off his sentence, and grabbed himself. He couldn’t handle the pain any more, or the pressure. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as the stream got bigger quite suddenly.

It wasn’t too obvious with the dark pants, but it was getting more obvious that he was pissing himself. The loud hissing and the pitter patter on the hard floor wasn’t helping. His face turned red as he finished.

D sighed, “Well, I guess we have to buy those now. Go change, I’ll go tell someone what happened.”


End file.
